Luna
is a female Netherland Dwarf Jewelpet who symbolizes Charm Improvement. Appearance Luna is a Netherland Dwarf rabbit with pink fur, yellow inner ears and chest fluff. Her Jewel Eyes are made out of blue moonstones. For her attire, she wears a blue bow on her head and a white pearl necklace with a blue crescent moon-shaped moonstone jewel attached around her neck. In Jewelpet Magical Change, she wears hot pink, square-shaped glasses. Charm Form Luna's Jewel Charm is round-shaped with a large blue bow as the centerpiece. The bow itself contains three moonstones; two small ones on each side of the bow and one large one in the middle. The vertical cross-section of the charm features a thin, white strip, accompanied by two blue gems on either side of the strip. Human Form (Magical Change) In her human form, she has long pink hair with a blue bow and wears a pink and blue kilt skirt with a tie, also keeping her hot pink glasses. Personality According to the official website, Luna is depicted as free-spirited but a bit selfish who loves to spend time during the nighttime hours. In the anime, she is usually kind and gentle in the former series. In Magical Change onwards, she is clever, wise and loves reading her encyclopedia. In most series, Luna often ends her phrases with "dana". Skills As the Jewelpet of Charm Improvement, Luna's magic spells can make humans (mostly girls) much more appealing to the public eye. History In ''Jewelpet'' Luna is the partner of Hanako Kabeno in the first series. After being awoken from her Jewel Charm, she draws a dress to make Hanako prettier for a day in order to impress someone that she liked, but since her magic caused Hanako to change back in front of everyone later in the fashion show, she got embarrassed. Later on, Hanako is shown to be in a relationship with the one she had tried so hard to get. Luna later becomes a waitress of the Strawberry Café along with Milky and Peridot, and accompanies them both for a Jewel Game. In Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Luna is one of the two Jewelpet partners of Halite along with Milky. After ending in every episode (starting in episode 2), she and Milky give out some small information, just like Ruby from the first series. In Jewelpet Sunshine Luna is a student of the Rose class in Jewelpet Sunshine, who tags along with Diana and Milky. She was trapped in a mirror until Labra came in and saved her. In Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Luna is the "Princess of the Moon". She used to live with Rald, whom she called her "papa" for a short time, but then she returned to her home world where she truly belonged, which is the moon itself. In Jewelpet Happiness Luna is the postgirl of Jewel Land's post office. She forms a Magic Gem with Nobara Kitajima. In Lady Jewelpet Luna makes a few cameos in certain episodes. In Jewelpet Magical Change Luna is one of the four main Jewelpet partners of Airi Kirara, along with Ruby, Labra and Larimar. She has a crush on Sakutarō, Airi's older brother. She is basically the Sapphie of the group, as she loves to read and study, and is also the smartest of the group of pets that are partnered up with Airi herself. Gallery Video Jewelpet Magical Change Luna transformation & jewelflash Trivia *Luna's jewel motif is the moonstone, a sodium potassium aluminum silicate well known for its visual effect, or sheen, caused by light reflecting internally in the mineral from layer inclusion of different feldspars. **Her secondary motif is a crescent moon. *Luna's birthday is in June, the month correspondent to her jewel. **It is also her birthstone's month. *Luna's name is a Latin word for moon, which fits the mineral she is based around (moonstone). *She shared her voice actress with Diana until Magical Change. *Luna is most frequently seen with Milky. Much like with Alex and Brownie, Labra and Angela/Rosa, and Topaz and Flora (in Lady only). *Luna is the second Jewelpet who has a pair of glasses as a consistent part of her design (as of Magical Change), the first being Alex. *Luna is one of the only characters to have two different voice actors and a huge personality change over the course of the franchise's run. Category:Characters Category:Female Jewelpets Category:Jewelpet Happiness Characters Category:Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Characters Category:Jewelpet Magical Change Category:Jewelpet Magical Change Characters Category:Jewelpet Sunshine Category:Jewelpet Sunshine Characters Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Characters Category:Lady Jewelpet Category:Lady Jewelpet Characters Category:Magical Blue Category:Main characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Rabbits